With the continued and rapid evolution of wireless technologies, there is an ever increasing demand to leverage the transmission of wireless signals to locate a source of a signal, which may be affixed to an asset. By locating the source of the signal, the location of the asset may then be known. To facilitate the locating of an asset, an electronic wireless communications device having at least a transmitter that sends out signals may be affixed to a movable asset. The signals from the transmitter may be received by receivers that are within range and the signals may be processed. By processing the signals provided by the transmitter and received at a few receivers, a determination of the location of the transmitter may be performed.
The ability to locate an asset has become increasingly important in a number of business environments. Accordingly, end users continue to demand that location determinations be increasingly accurate to pin-point the location of an asset within a narrow error range. Further, end users increasingly demand precision with respect to location determinations such that the results are consistently reproducible and erroneous location determinations are eliminated or reduced.